OHSHC: The Next Generation
by TheLovelyReaper
Summary: Ouran High School, a prestigious school for the rich and refined. This is the place where only the purest of breeding attend. So how did I, a lowly adoptee, come to attend join its most highly regarded club? Well, let me tell you... (Bad summary, but a good story.)
1. Chapter 1

"Do I really have to go to this stupid school?" I asked for the 31st time that morning.

"Yes, Amai. Your dad and I both went here, now you will too."

"But what if I'm not like the others? What if they hate me?"

"You'll be fine! If anyone says or does anything to you, then go to Headmaster Suoh!"

"Okay Mom…"

Sighing in defeat, I stared out the window. You see, I was an orphan from the time I was born. I'd been passed through the foster care system over and over until, one day, I was adopted by Mitsukuni and Takashi Morinozuka. They were every orphans' dream! Not only were they super rich, they let me do whatever I wanted; including wearing boys' clothes. When it came time for me to go to school, though, Mitsukuni (Whom I referred to as "Mom") demanded I go to the school he and his friends all went to. Mostly because of how high end it was. I was able to make a compromise: I would go, but I get to wear the boys' uniform. Now I was on my way to my first day at Ouran Academy.

"Cheer up," Mom sighed, "Kizoku will be there!"

This made me feel a little better. Kizoku was my best friend in the while word, even if he _was_ an idiot. The only reason he went to Ouran was because his dad was headmaster. The car stopped and, before my dad could utter a word, I was dragged out of the car and into a vice-like hug. Speak of the devil.

"Oh Amai, my darling sister, I missed you so!"

"I just saw you yesterday! In my house. You stole my dessert!"

"Ah yes, fond memories. Hello Mr. Morinozuka! Don't worry, I won't let anyone harm a single eyelash on Amai!"

"I know Kizoku. Bye Amai, I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom! See you after school."

Blowing me a kiss, he drove away into the horizon. But, Kizoku's grip stayed on me firmly. Sighing, I bit down on his hand. He yelped in pain and let go, brown eyes going full puppy dog as he stared at me. I patted his head affectionately then headed inside. My path was instantly blocked by two redhead with mischievous amber eyes. Of course the Hitachiin cousins would pester me on day one.

"Hello Amai," they said in creepy unison.

"Akira…Sakura."

The one on the left instantly went full tantrum.

"Sakura is a girl's name! I am Saku! Saku!"

"I know _Saku_," I chuckled, giving him a noogie.

He blushed, pushing my hand away and pouting. His cousin smoothed his hair for him.

"Saku, you look so adorable when you pout."

"Akira, not here…"

Girls started to flock around the semi-homosexual scene in place and I sighed, heading towards the Headmaster's office. As usual, Kizoku joined me. But not before his fangirls took notice.

"Suoh-senpai!" A freshman cried out, "Who's your new friend?"

"He's so cute!"

"Yeah! Is he going to be a host?"

Kizoku bristled, then picked me up and took off like a bat out of hell. He didn't stop until we reached his father's office. While he sat outside the door, panting and dying, I went in. Immediately a flurry of blonde hair flew toward me, scooping me up like a child.

"Oh Amai! It's been so long, my darling niece. Look how big you are now!"

"Uh, Mr. Suoh, you were just over last night. You gave my parents my uniform personally…"

"Did I now? How does the uniform fit, by the way?"

"Great! Thank you for being so lenient."

"You're very welcome. But, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, after school, Kizoku and his friends run a club. I was wondering if you could check in on them for me."

"Uh…okay? Will do!"

"Thank you so much, Amai! You are such a dear."

I smiled politely and backed out slowly, not wanting to be hugged again. Kizoku was still outside, waiting for me. But he wasn't looking at me. In fact, he was staring down the hall. I looked in the same direction and saw a tall, handsome boy with glasses walking toward us. His arms were draped over two well-endowed girls and he wore a cocky smirk. It was obvious he knew Kizoku. The boy paused in front of us, staring at me. As I stared back into his mocha-colored eyes, I felt a strange familiarity.

"Well, well. Looks likes little Kizo-kun made a new friend."

"Yoru. This is Amai Morinozuka. Amai, this is Yoru Ootori. He just returned from boarding school."

I knew he looked familiar! His father, Kyoya, came over to my house for dinner quite often. Yoru smirked, ruffling my hair like a child.

"He's a cute little guy," he snickered, "He will make a lovely addition to the club."

And, with that, he continued on his way. I turned to look up at Kizoku.

"Don't mind Yoru, he's jealous because he can't make friends."

"I'm not bugged, but I am curious about what he said. You never mentioned that you joined a club."

"O-oh! It's nothing really! Just a few of us guys…"

"Can I join?"

"No!" he snapped, eyes darkening.

I flinched in fear and he immediately looked guilty. Being my best friend, he was given access to my darkest memories. And I had some pretty scary ones. He caressed my cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just… I'm different when I work at the club. I don't want you to see me that way."

"Okay Kizoku."

I gave him a quick hug before letting him whisk me off to my next class.

~ _Time skip to the end of the day ~_

After the last bell of the day rang, Kizoku walked me to my dad's car. I got in, but quickly hopped back out once he was out of sight.

"I'll see you later Mom. Tamaki gave me a special assignment."

"Okay honey. Pick you up at five?"

"Sounds good!"

I pecked him on the cheek and hurried to find Kizoku. Once I located him, I followed him from ten feet away to a music room. He went inside, along with the cousins and Yoru. A little while later, girls from our school started to go in. That was when I finally made the decision to go in.

"Welcome," a chorus of voices greeted me.

The room was quite beautiful, with pink wallpaper and vases of roses scattered about. Sakura met me at the door.

"Amai? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Suoh sent me to check on the club. What club is this?"

"This is," he grinned, gesturing to the room, "The Host Club!"

I looked around the room in confusion. Akira was sitting in a chair facing one girl, serving tea. Yoru was making out with a girl on one of the couches. And then, there was Kizoku. He was surrounded on all sides by girls, looking like a prince in his throne seat. The stared up at him adoringly.

"Yes, I love doing charity events. It gives me a chance to make life a tiny bit better for those who are less fortunate."

"Oh Kizoku! You're so generous!" His harem swooned.

"It's the least I can do. I mean, you can't be this blessed with good looks and not want to share with the world."

Sakura tapped on my shoulder, bringing my attention back to him.

"So, do you want a table? I'm not busy."

"O-okay. Yes, thank you."

He led me over to a table and took a seat on the couch. I sat across from him, helping myself to a scone. Saku poured me a cup of tea calmly.

"Today's special is an Earl Gray blend. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you. So, who's the manager here?"

"We don't have one…"

"What?! How the hell don't you have a manager?"

"I don't know. We don't really have a leader of any sort. Usually, we just do what we want to do."

"That's chaos! You guys need some kind of order."

Sakura was about to speak, but was interrupted by the squeals of girls.

"Oh my gosh! Saku, who is this cutie?!"

"Are you new?"

"I want him to be my host!"

Three girls crowded around me, touching my hair and poking my face. Saku gawked in horror, but I put a hand up in reassurance. I took a deep breath and put on my most charming smile.

"Actually ladies," I said, using my deepest voice, "I am a host in training. Saku was just putting me through orientation."

They screeched in joy, drawing the attention of everyone in the room; including Kizoku. His eyes widened as he saw me sitting across the room and I smiled sheepishly. He stood up and strode over to where we were, face passive.

"Excuse me, boy, could you come into the hall with me for a moment?"

I nodded and he grabbed my arm a little roughly, dragging me into the hall. We were around the corner from the room before pinning me to the wall. His eyes burned with anger.

"What are you doing?!"

"Your dad asked me to check on your club. I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What did you see?"

"I saw you being an egotistical jerk, if that's what you're asking."

"That's what I was afraid of. Look, Amai, you know me. You know who I really am. That was just an act that I put on for the girls."

"I understand, Kizo."

"So, you aren't upset?"

"No, I actually think the club is an interesting idea. But it is very unorganized. That is why I would like to be the manager."

"You would?"

"Yes. I would keep track of income and spending of the club. I would also keep track of a schedule for the club so girls can reserve specific hosts if they want to."

"That…doesn't sound like a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a dummy. Anyway, it's too late for you to say no. The girls already think I'm a new host."

"Why? You know what? Nevermind. We'll just have to keep up the ruse that you're a boy."

Sighing softly, he released me. We headed back to the room together in silence. A group of people was waiting for us at the door. Putting on a smile, Kizoku placed an arm over my shoulders.

"Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to introduce the newest addition to our club: Amai Morinozuka!"

Everyone applauded and I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. He leaned down to whisper in my ear the words that would stay with me forever.

"Smile, they love you."

_**This is just the first chapter of many to come, so please share your thoughts. Did you love it? Hate it? Whatever? Thank you so much for reading! ~TLR**_


	2. Chapter 2

After the club was closed for the day, I went outside to find both my dads waiting for me. Grinning, I ran to hug Takashi around the waist. He spun me around with a small smile that I equated to a normal person grinning.

"Daddy! I missed you."

"Missed you too."

Dad had been gone for a month, training newcomers at a dojo in Osaka. We got in the car where Mom was waiting with a smile. They kissed chastely, then started driving toward home.

"So…I joined Kizoku's club and they made me manager."

Mom immediately broke down laughing, making Dad grab the wheel to keep us going straight.

"Mitsukuni…"

"I'm sorry, I know. But they gave her Renge's job!"

"Well, actually, Kyoya was more of a manager."

"You're right…I never thought about that.

I tilted my head, but stayed quiet. We made it home without further incident, thankfully. A large white-frosted cake with chocolate covered strawberries on top was waiting on the table for us. I grimaced to myself, trying to figure out a way not to hurt Mom's feelings. Thankfully Dad noticed.

"Honey," He sighed, using the name he always used to get Mom's attention. "Amai hates sweets."

He teared up instantly and hugged me, his head only coming to my chest.

"I am so sorry! I saw this cake and completely forgot about how you feel."

"I-It's okay Mom. I'll eat some if it means that much to you…"

"No! I'll have to get you something else to congratulate you."

His eyes glinted and I stepped back. In a split second, the cake was completely gone. He wiped his face cheerfully. I looked at Dad and he just shrugged as if this was a normal thing that humans did. Rolling my eyes, I headed up to my room. In the hall I passed a picture that I had seen a hundred times, but this was the first time it ever caught my eye. It was a picture of my dads with Tamaki, Uncle Hikaru, Uncle Kaoru, Uncle Kyoya, and a familiar-looking boy. The room they were is seemed eerily familiar as well. Quietly, I took the picture off the wall and went into my room to study it. After about an hour, it finally came to me.

"Mom!"

I tore downstairs to find Dad pinning Mom to the wall, kissing him passionately.

"My eyes!"

Their eyes snapped open and they quickly backed away from each other. I held up the picture, staring at them sternly.

"You guys were in the original club!

"Yup!"

"Mhm."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It didn't come up."

"I want to know everything."

So, for the half-hour, Mom and Dad told me everything about the Host Club. I found out that the boy was really my Aunt Haruhi, the loveliest woman I knew. And that each club member had a specific "type" assigned to them. This I took note of for later. There was a knock at the front door and Dad entered a few moments later with Kizoku. He nodded to Mom, then proceeded to drag me upstairs to my room.

"We need to talk."

"No, really?"

"You can't be in the Host Club. You're a girl and if anyone finds out, it'll fall apart."

"Kizo, my mom already told me about the original club."

"He did?"

"Yup. There was a girl in that club too and she did perfect."

He nodded, smiling softly. It was quite obvious he knew who I meant.

"Alright Amai, if you really want to be a host, then I won't stop you."

"Good. Now, we need to discuss the personality types of each host."

We bounced ideas back and forth, writing them down on a piece of paper. Eventually we had a list.

-_Kizoku - Princely type_

-_Yoru - Playboy (Cool?) type_

-_Sakura - Tough type_

-_Akira - Sensitive type_

-_Amai - Unknown_

"Seems like we're a little short staffed."

"Yeah…"

"We should recruit someone to round out our staff."

"We can't just pick anyone though…"

I paced my room, thinking deeply about who would be the perfect candidate for the club. One name came to mind, but I know Kizoku would never approve. Taking a deep breath, I turned to him.

"I have one person in mind."

"Who is it?"

"Kiti."

He instantly froze in fear. The mere mention of the boy always managed to strike fear into his heart. According to Kizoku, his father had cursed Tamaki and passed this ability down to his son. From what I had seen, Kiti had no supernatural powers whatsoever. But Kizo begged to differ.

"Oh no. You are not going to ask that demon to join my club!"

"Your club? Last time I checked, _you_ weren't the only one running it."

"You just joined and you're already calling the shots!"

"That's what a manager does!"

"I'm President and what I say goes!"

I glared at him and he glared back, showing no signs of wavering. Sighing, I decided to use my secret weapon and pulled out my phone.

"Who're you calling?"

"Ryuga."

"W-Why?"

"We need another member. If you don't let Kiti in, we'll need Ryuga."

I put it to my ear and he screeched, taking it away.

"No! Okay! We can try Kiti."

I cheered, going to his number and sending a text that said to be in the club room tomorrow. He replied that he'd be there. Kizo pouted in the corner, soI walked over and hugged him around the middle. His soft gasp was enough to make me smile.

"Please don't be mad big brother."

"I-I'm not…" he sighed in defeat.

"I was just trying to be a good sister and help your club."

"I know…"

"Are you still upset?"

"No. How can I be with such an adorable sister?"

He grinned and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against his chest, smirking secretively; I could play him like a fiddle. By using the "little sister" act, I could get him to forgive me for anything. You see, Kizoku had always wanted a younger sibling. But his parents we afraid that, after his less-than-joyous birth, his mother may not live through it. So he just sucked it up and stopped asking. When I was adopted, he was over the moon with happiness. His excitable ways are the reason I got over my fear of human touch.

"Can I stay the night?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Kizo chuckled and stood, walking to the dresser where I kept the clothes he left at my house. After selecting a pair of pajamas, he went into the bathroom to change. While he was in there, Mom brought in a pizza for us to share and confirmed that it was okay for him to stay the night. He returned wearing a big flannel shirt and black silk pants. I turned on a movie and we ate pizza, speaking quietly to each other, until we fell asleep.

* * *

Kizoku threw away the pizza box after Amai fell asleep. Then he laid down on the bed and watched her sleep, holding her in his arms. She smiled, nestling down slightly against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Then he laid back, Amai on his chest, and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.


End file.
